Un Angel Llora
by Kuro-Neko-Angel
Summary: Este es un Song-shot inspirado en la canción "Un Ángel Llora" de Anette Moreno. ¿Como tomarías la muerte de una persona muy importante para ti?¿Habrá alguien o algo que te ayude a no caer en el vacío?


Hola!

Eh aquí mi primer historia publicada

Espero q les guste

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* (cambio de escena)

"blablabla" (pensamientos)

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los ocupo en la historia para hacer lo que se me de la gana con ellos ¬u¬

Sin más empecemos con la historia:

Un Ángel Llora

Una chica con hermosos ojos blancos como perlas salió del baño después de una larga y relajante estadía en la tina, se sentía muy fresca y por unos momentos logró olvidar sus problemas, el más reciente tenía nombre y apellido: Sasuke Uchiha. Dio un suspiro cansado y se acercó a su tocador, sentándose en el banco que estaba frente a éste, tomo un cepillo y comenzó a peinar su larga cabellera lacia de color negra-azulada que le llegaba hasta la cintura con movimientos suaves, sintiendo lo sedoso que estaba. Ella no era vanidosa ni nada así, pero le encantaba la sensación de suavidad tan agradable de cuando pasaba sus dedos entre su cabello, por eso lo cuidaba. Además de que a Sasuke le encantaba acariciarlo, ya que decía que era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella. Sasuke Uchiha, el nombre de la persona que ella más amaba en todo el mundo, pero también la única persona existente que podía sacarla de sus casillas fácilmente y por cualquier cosa. Aún recordaba su última pelea.

FLASH BACK:

Se encontraba en una de las bancas del Centro Comercial de Konoha, estaba esperando a Sasuke porque ese día tenían una cita, pero él aún no llegaba. Volteó y en la tienda que estaba detrás de ella vió un vestido que le llamó la atención, así que se acercó para poder admirarlo mejor. Tenía una reunión familiar a la vuelta de la esquina por el cumpleaños de su querida hermanita Hanabi y le pareció que ya era hora de un vestido nuevo para la ocasión tan importante, además de que iba a aprovechar su cita con Sasuke para elegir un buen regalo. Fue entonces que sintió unos fuertes brazos aprisionarla contra el pecho de su captor, pudiendo distinguir así la fuerte y al mismo tiempo adictiva fragancia de aquel hombre que aparentaba ser frío y sin sentimientos.

-Oye… Sasuke- Murmuró

-¿Mm?

-Que tal me sentaría ese vestido fiusha?- Preguntó con mucha curiosidad por la respuesta de su novio.

-A ti cualquier cosa se te vería bien…- Con ese comentario un rubor cubrió las mejillas de Hinata y una tímida sonrisa se asomó de sus labios. - Pero…-Con esa palabra su sonrisa se borró, sus mejillas volvieron a su color natural y se le quedó mirando expectante.- Ese vestido no es fiusha.

Entonces Hinata se tambaleó hacia delante.- Sasuke…ya me habías asustado- Habló recuperando el equilibrio con una gotita de sudor en su frente.- Además si es fiusha, míralo bien.- Expresó tranquilamente.

-Claro que no, es un color más brillante. Es como rosa mexicano.- Contestó Sasuke con su habitual seriedad.- Tú eres la que tiene que verlo mejor. Si quieres podemos entrar para que lo veas con más claridad.

-No hay necesidad, ya que es color FIU-SHA.- Habló recalcando el color.

-Y yo que pensé que tus ojos eran así, ahora me doy cuenta que en realidad estás un poco ciega.- Dijo con voz burlona.

Hinata sólo lo miró molesta por el comentario para luego decir- Yo no estoy ciega, tu eres el que necesita lentes.- Entonces una idea pasó por su cabeza haciendo que en sus labios brotara una sonrisa maliciosa.- Creo que ya deberías dejar de usar tu sharingan, veo que te está afectando.- comentó con burla.

Sasuke se quedó un poco sorprendido, aunque no lo demostró. Es cierto que ya había oído a Hinata hablar de esa forma tan parecida a… pues… ¡ÉL!, pero nunca dirigida a su persona. Bueno si así iban a estar las cosas… La miró por un momento, esa sonrisa de triunfo que tenía plantada en la cara no duraría mucho tiempo.

-Muy bien me retracto,- Eso hizo que la sonrisa de Hinata se ensanchara.- Estás muy ciega no sólo un poco. Deberías pedirle a Inozuka que te preste su perro para usarlo de lazarillo o un día de estos podrías lastimarte al chocar con un poste.- Se burló el ojinegro con una media sonrisa.

Hinata no supo que decir, por lo que sólo se le quedó viendo enfadada, apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos le quedaron blancos. Al verla de ese modo Sasuke sudo frío y aunque no lo demostrara la mirada que le dedicó lo había intimidado un poco, pero como buen shinobi supo esconder sus emociones. Realmente agradecía que las miradas no mataran, porque sino ahora estaría más que muerto. Mientras tanto, Hinata intentaba calmarse o de lo contrario ocurriría un homicidio; respiro profundo y dio media vuelta alejándose. Estaba más que harta.

Sasuke pensó en disculparse, pero no lo hizo excusándose con que Hinata estaba tan enfadada que no lo iba a escuchar aunque en realidad tenía un "poco" de miedo por como fuera a reaccionar. Comenzó a caminar hacia su casa cuando escuchó una "pequeña" discusión a unos metros, frente a la misma tienda donde hace unos instantes Hinata y él habían peleado.

-Naruto mira ese vestido fiusha. ¿No crees que me sentaría bien?

-¿Eh? Mmm… Si, yo creo que si- Contestó con una gran sonrisa.- Pero…- Con esto su novia se le quedó mirando y a Sasuke le dió curiosidad por lo que fuera a decir.- Es rosa mexicano.-A ella y a Sasuke les dio un tic en el ojo.

- ¡Na-ru-to!- Pronunció la chica con una voz siniestra que hizo sudar frío al rubio y en sus lindos ojos azul cielo se reflejaba su temor al ver como de la chica ojivioleta comenzaba a emerger un aura oscura.- ¡Eres un tonto!- le gritó mientras le daba un coscorrón.

-¿Porque m pegas Shion_chan?- Chilló el ojicielo mientras salían 2 cascadas de sus ojos y sobaba el chichón que le había dejado por el golpe.

A Sasuke le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca y se preguntó ¿Cuántas parejas habían sido víctimas de ese vestido y su dudoso color? Y si tal vez tenía un jutsu extraño o incluso (aunque no creyera en eso) una maldiciónpara hacer que las parejas pelearan. Todo esto era observado por una ojiblanca desde la esquina de la calle.

- Naruto_kun- murmuró con un tono de pena, aunque debía admitir que le causaba una cierta gracia. Entonces fijó su vista en la espalda de aquel ojinegro y frunció el seño. Cuando se alejó de él y dio la vuelta en la esquina se quedó allí, albergando la pequeña esperanza de que él la siguiera y le dijera algo para intentar contentarla. Sabía perfectamente que él nunca le diría un "lo siento", mucho menos un "perdóname"; pero ¡Al menos pudo haberla seguido para saber que le importaba o algo! Al parecer había esperado demasiado de él. Entonces sintió como algo cálido bajaba por su mejilla, lo limpió con su mano y comprendió que había empezado a llorar sin darse cuenta.- Soy tan patética.- Agachó la cabeza con una sonrisa triste ocultando sus ojos con el flequillo y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia su casa.

FIN FLASHBACK

Vio su reflejo en el espejo y pudo distinguir como esas finas gotas saladas volvían a descender por sus blancas mejillas, ocultó su rostro con sus manos dejando salir toda esa tristeza que sentía.

-Onee_chan, ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Hanabi entrando a la habitación.

En ese momento Hinata como pudo secó sus lágrimas y fingió buscar algo en uno de los cajones del tocador.

-Claro que si Hanabi_chan, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Preguntó fingiendo una voz tranquila sin voltear a verle y revolviendo las cosas en su cajón en busca de "algo".

-¿Segura?- Hanabi sólo vio asentir a su hermana. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me deja preocuparme por ella? Siempre me dice que si tengo algún problema puedo contar con ella que hablar es lo mejor que puedo hacer, que si lo callo y lo guardo todo, sólo me hará más daño. Pero… aún así… ella prefiere sufrir sola y sumergirse en la tristeza siendo acompañada solamente por su soledad. Sé que lo hace para no "causar problemas" o preocupar a las personas cercanas a ella, pero así sólo logra que me preocupe más y estoy segura que a los demás también" Hanabi le dirigió una mirada llena de preocupación a su hermana, pero cambio a una de tristeza y enojo consigo. "¿O será que no puedo hacer nada por ella?"- Bueno, en ese caso, voy a ir a mi habitación.-

Había un deje de tristeza en su voz, pero hizo todo lo posible por ocultarlo. Abrió la puerta con la mirada sombría, pero cambió a una de sorpresa cuando escuchó las palabras de su hermana. Se giró para verla arrodillada frente a uno de los cajones revolviendo las cosas dentro, aún con la mirada baja y triste. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa triste y salió al pasillo cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, caminó hasta su habitación y al entrar se tiró en la cama abrazando su almohada pensando en las palabras que le había dicho su hermana antes: "Arigato Hanabi, por preocuparte por mí. Pero… debo resolver mi problema sola."

-Onee-chan- Suspiró mientras se acercaba a la ventana y veía a su hermana salir de la mansión Hyuuga seguramente a una misión.- Yo sé que tú puedes hacer todo lo que te propongas porque… eres mi Onee_chan. Hinata Hyuuga. Buena suerte.-

En sus ojos se podía ver que se sentía muy orgullosa de su hermana. Ella sabía perfectamente que las cosas nunca habían sido fáciles para Hinata; primero tuvo que lidiar con el desprecio de su padre por ser débil; luego con el odio de Neji por la muerte de su padre a causa de la rama principal y por último el rechazo de la persona que ella más quería, Naruto Uzumaki. Ya que estaba enamorado de Sakura Haruno. Y a pesar de todo eso, Hinata siguió adelante; fue difícil, y mucho. Gracias a la naturaleza amable de Hinata no guardó ningún rencor contra Neji por las cosas que le decía y después de la pelea con Naruto convivieron más tiempo logrando así llevarse bien e incluso verse el uno al otro como una persona importante, se podría decir que como hermanos. Después fueron duros meses de intenso entrenamiento con Neji para mejorar y ser más fuerte; Hinata terminaba exhausta e incluso algunas veces llegó un poco herida pero al final…

-Hanabi, ¿puedo pasar?- Se escuchó una voz masculina detrás de la puerta, sacando a Hanabi de sus pensamientos.

-Hai- Contestó mientras la puerta se abría y daba paso a un hombre alto de semblante serio e imponente, de cabello largo castaño y ojos fríos del característico color perla que distinguía a los miembros del clan Hyuuga.

-¿Y? ¿Te dijo algo? ¿Ya sabes porque está deprimida?- Preguntó aquella persona notablemente preocupada.

-No, no me quiso decir nada. Sólo dijo que ella misma debía resolver su problema sin ayuda de nadie.- Expresó Hanabi con orgullo, aunque a la vez estaba un tanto deprimida por no poder hacer nada por su querida hermana.

-Ya veo.- Comentó como meditando la situación.- Me alegra que sea lo suficientemente capaz de resolver sus problemas, pero…- Cambió su rostro serio por uno lleno de preocupación.- ¿No tiene la suficiente confianza para pedirme un consejo?- Fue entonces que se sentó en una esquina de la habitación con lagrimillas en los ojos y un aura de depresión haciendo círculos en el suelo con el dedo.- ¿Por qué Hinata? Sé que no empezamos de la mejor manera, pero ahora somos muy cercanos, ¿No es así? Además soy mayor que tú, podrían serte de ayuda las cosas que he aprendido de la vida. ¡Hinata!-Chilló

Hanabi quedó estática mientras su ojo tenía un tic nervioso; era cierto que ya había visto esa escena antes, pero siempre le sorprendía como si fuera la primera vez. Fue entonces que tocaron a la puerta nuevamente.

-Adelante

-Hanabi_sama es hora de entrenar.- Anunció Neji entrando, y se quedó en shock al ver la escena.

Dirigió su mirada hacia la ojiperla, quien sólo se encogió de hombros y le dio media sonrisa. Regresó su mirada hacia la persona en el rincón, quién diría que tras esa máscara de frialdad y seriedad se escondía un hombre sobre protector y sensible. Nadie pensaría que así es en realidad Hiashi Hyuuga. Suspiró dedicándole una mirada de pena ajena a su tío, para después salir de ahí.

Hanabi miró a su padre con una sonrisa divertida, para luego soltar una risita por lo bajo. Si, después de tanto esfuerzo su padre por fin reconoció a Hinata como una heredera digna y poco a poco comenzó a mostrarle más afecto. Le ayudaba a entrenar y le decía que debía esforzarse, así es un líder, pero tampoco tanto como para poner su salud en riesgo; también la esperaba en la puerta de la aldea cuando regresaba de una misión; le preguntaba por su día y un montón de cosas más. Hinata es realmente increíble, pudo convertir al imponente patriarca del clan Hyuuga en una persona que siempre está preocupada por su hija y las cosas que le pasan…

Pero el más grande de todos los logros de Hinata es haber podido acercarse, ablandar y, lo que es más increíble, conseguir el corazón del hombre más codiciado de la aldea, la persona que traicionó a la aldea, el vengador Sasuke Uchiha. Ni la propia Hinata sabía como había logrado una meta que ni siquiera se había impuesto, una completamente imposible e inalcanzable para cualquier otra chica. Lo que sí sabía era que se había propuesto a ser feliz y cuando la veía junto al Uchiha sentía que esa meta estaba muy cerca de cumplirse, así que no importa lo que pase ellos debían seguir juntos, y si alguien se atreviera a interponerse ella se encargaría personalmente de "convencer" a esa persona de dejar de molestar a sus hermanos. Después de todo hace poco que declaró a Sasuke Uchiha como el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo, ni quiso tener, pero ahora sentía un gran cariño fraternal hacia el ojinegro, al igual que respeto y admiración.

¿Quién diría que algún día Hanabi guardara ese tipo de sentimientos hacia el traidor de la aldea? Si el año pasado le hubieran dicho lo que pasaría se hubiera burlado de ellos y tachado de locos. Su padre al principio odiaba al Uchiha por robarle a su "querida Hina", y aunque se esmere en aparentar que aún lo odia, Hiashi poco a poco ha ido tomándole cariño a Sasuke por hacer tan feliz a su primogénita. Estaba feliz por su hermana, pero en éstos momentos estaba muy preocupada por como la había encontrado.

Aunque había aparentado ella sabía que Hinata lloraba, esa había sido una escena muy triste, parecía un ángel pero destrozado. "Un Ángel Llora" esa era la descripción de cuando vio a su hermana. Hanabi significa "fuegos artificiales", siempre la había parecido que éstos parecían estrellas en la profundidad del cielo nocturno, su hermana era igual que la hermosa luna, aunque esté rodeada de oscuridad ella siempre intenta conservar ese brillo y al igual que las fases de la luna a veces tiene más brillo, otras poco y en ocasiones se extingue por completo; pero siempre conseguía sacar todo ese brillo de nuevo. Ahora que lo pensaba la luna menguante se asomaba por la ventana de su hermana y cuando entró pareciera que tratara de consolar a Hinata con un abrazo. Una frase pasó por la cabeza de Hanabi haciendo que ésta sonriera tristemente: "Las estrellas miran, la luna la abraza y un Ángel llora". Definitivamente era una hermosa frase, pero escondía una inmensa tristeza, pensó Hanabi mientras admiraba la mística luna por la ventana, aquella que momentos antes parecía querer llevarse la tristeza de su hermana…

Era una hermosa noche, las estrellas brillaban en el majestuoso manto obscuro y la luna emitía su luz ayudando a que los viajeros nocturnos encontraran su camino. Entre ellos una hermosa mujer de cabello negro que caminaba por las oscuras calles, en sus ojos se veía una profunda tristeza por que "él" y "ella" estaban de misión. Aunque no en la misma claro, después de todo "él" se había marchado desde hace meses a una peligrosa misión aunque pareciera que fue hace años, y "ella" apenas se había marchado ayer y seguramente regresaría mañana en la noche.

-"Esa chica que me ha robado a la persona más importante para mi desde la muerte de mis familiares. "Él" fue a la única persona que seguí amando, pero "ella" apareció en su camino y se lo llevó, haciendo que mi existencia pasara a un segundo plano. Al principio pensé que sólo era un capricho de "él", que al último la dejaría cuando se aburriera, después de todo nunca pensé que "ella" le interesara realmente; pero pude ver como poco a poco "él" iba cambiando y todo por "ella". 

Cuando comenzaron a salir "él" era frío como siempre, no mostraba sus emociones y pensé que no durarían mucho, pero luego dejo de lado su apariencia insensible y comenzó a sonreír, no eran arrogantes como las que normalmente mostraba. No, ésas eran muy sinceras. Con el tiempo comenzó a abrirse con "ella" y después con las demás personas. Cuando me di cuenta de su cambio me sentí muy feliz, por fin volvía a sonreír ante los demás desde aquella masacre; pero también estaba muy triste ya que además de que esas sonrisas ya no serían sólo para mí, muchas veces yo intenté que Sasuke volviera a ser aquel dulce niño pero sin ningún éxito alguno y de la noche a la mañana una persona ajena a eso aparece y pone las cosas en su lugar. En otras palabras, hizo el trabajo que yo quería y pensaba que me correspondía hacer. 

Sin embargo, jamás podría odiarla, ya que es una persona de muy buenos sentimientos, además de una chica muy tierna, amable, fuerte, decidida, en fin una muchacha que realmente ninguna persona que está en sus plenas facultades mentales podría odiar y definitivamente yo no era la excepción a esa teoría; al contrario le estaba muy agradecida por haber logrado algo que yo misma no pude. Realmente le debo muchas cosas a esa chica. No soportaba la idea al comienzo que por amarla mi querido Sasuke se olvidaría por completo de mi. Él me prometió que jamás podría olvidar el amor que sentía por mí aunque estuviera con "ella", pero aún así a veces siento como si me hubieran reemplazado." En eso pensaba la hermosa pelinegra cuando se dio cuenta que había llegado a los territorios Uchiha, abrió los portones y entró al lugar que muchos dicen estaba maldito y seguramente ningún aldeano se atrevería a poner un pie ahí.

Camino tranquilamente por entre todas esas desoladas casas, después de todo no tenía ninguna prisa. Un frío viento acarició su rostro y jugó con sus cabellos despeinándolos un poco, fue una brisa tan suave que parecía una caricia, como si fuera un buen amigo tratando de consolarla. Ante este pensamiento sólo pudo sonreír, siguió adentrándose en aquel lugar deshabitado y tan falto de vida llegando a la mansión principal, aquella que la había visto reír y llorar por gran parte de su vida. Abrió la puerta y sólo pudo ver la oscuridad que inundaba el lugar, cerró la puerta tras ella y siguió caminando hacia el comedor, luego la sala y así continuó recorriendo toda la casa. Ni siquiera sabía por que lo hacía, de pronto sintió una gran nostalgia y necesidad de hacerlo. Visitó cada cuarto que estaba en aquella casa, dejando para el final su habitación.

Entró encendiendo la luz, cerró la puerta y avanzó con pasos lentos mirando cada mueble y objeto que había ahí con detenimiento. Se quitó su abrigo para guardarlo en el armario, pero sintió un escalofrío y optó por colocárselo de nuevo. Llegó a los pies de la cama y la miró con tristeza, le traía muchos recuerdos del que era su amado esposo. Lentamente se dirigió a la cabecera mientras acariciaba con la yema de los dedos la superficie, sintiendo la suavidad de la cobija. Caminó hasta el ropero y tomó su pijama, regresó a donde estaba la cama dejando la pijama sobre ésta. Se sacó su abrigo sintiendo otro escalofrío recorrer su espalda y se puso la pijama lo más rápido que pudo sintiendo el frío cada vez más presente en su piel. Repentinamente su cuerpo se sintió más pesado, de un momento a otro las fuerzas que tenía se esfumaron, ni siquiera se preocupó por apagar la luz. Se metió debajo de las cobijas intentando obtener un poco de calor el cual no consiguió, al contrario sentía cada vez más frío en aquella habitación, sus párpados se sentían terriblemente pesados por lo que poco a poco se fueron cerrando.

Con los ojos cerrados claramente sentía como su cuerpo se estaba entumeciendo. Al mismo tiempo que dejó de sentir sus piernas pudo escuchar como un fuerte viento chocaba contra la ventana, como si intentase abrirla. Cuando se entumieron sus brazos sintió un profundo terror, no por lo que pasaría, no. A lo que tenía miedo era que no volvería a ver a Sasuke. Eso no podía terminar así. "Quiero verlo, aunque sea por última vez, onegai", pensaba ya un poco desesperada. Fue entonces que su sentido del tacto se perdió completamente y pudo oír muy claramente como poco a poco los latidos de u corazón disminuían su ritmo. En ese momento la puerta de la habitación de abrió, dejando ver a un apuesto chico de cabello y ojos negros, esos ojos que la miraban fijamente. No supo como pudo hacerlo, pero logró abrir un poco sus ojos para verlo por última vez, al parecer sus ruegos fueron escuchados. Escuchó más voces en la planta baja, de seguro eran sus amigos e iban a ir a algún lado a divertirse después de un buen trabajo.

-Estoy de regreso.- Habló caminando hacia ella con una sonrisa.

-Bienvenido – Murmuró llena de alegría por que lo había podido ver de nuevo y había comprobado con sus propios ojos que estaba sano y salvo.

-Te ves muy cansada y algo pálida. ¿Te sientes bien? – Dijo co preocupación mientras llegaba a un lado de ella.

-En este momento me siento muy tranquila.- Murmuró con una sonrisa un poco triste, pero irradiaba mucha paz.

-Ahora trata de descansar un poco ¿De acuerdo?

-No te preocupes, voy a descansar muy tranquila ahora.- Susurró cerrando los ojos, oyendo a su corazón cada vez más lento.

-Buenas noches, que descanses.- dijo en voz baja e inclinándose para darle un beso en la frente y al hacerlo sintió que estaba muy fría.- Oye si tienes frío deberías ir por otra cobija, tienes en el armario ¿cierto? - Dicho esto se dirigió al armario, tomó una cobija y cuando regresó junto a ella la extendió en la cama con el propósito de protegerla del frío.- Así está mejor ¿No?- Preguntó sonriéndole.

-Eso creo. ¿Puedes hacerme un último favor?

-Claro, pero no hables como si fuera la última vez que nos vemos

-¿Puedes… sostener mi mano un momento?

-Está bien.- Habló un tanto confundido por su actitud. –Tu mano está muy fría.- Dijo con mucha preocupación y cierto temor en su voz.

-Dile a "ella" que le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros y que la estimó mucho. Y tú recuerda que te amo mi querido Sasuke. No importa lo que pase siempre estaré para ti.- Con cada palabra su voz se hacía más débil.

-Deja de decir ese tipo de cosas, me estás asustando. Voy por Sakura para que te de un chequeo.- Quiso levantarse, pero no pudo hacerlo cuando ella apretó su mano levemente.

-Gracias por todo Sasuke, siempre estaré cuidándote.- dijo con una voz apenas audible

-Pero que di… - No terminó la frase al ya no sentir aquella frágil mano tomando la suya, la vio caer a la cama como si fuera en cámara lenta. Esto dejó en shock al ojinegro.-No… - Decía negando con la cabeza.- No… ¡NOOOOOOO!- Soltó un grito agarrándose la cabeza con las manos y cayendo de rodillas con lágrimas en los ojos.

Naruto y Sakura subieron rápidamente las escaleras y se dirigieron al cuarto de donde había provenido ese grito tan desgarrador y cargado de tristeza y dolor. Al entrar se quedaron paralizados y con los ojos bien abiertos, su amigo estaba de rodillas frente a la cama y la mujer que estaba sobre ésta se veía muy pálida. Sakura se acercó a la cama y Naruto a su mejor amigo, sin saber que hacer.

-Ella esta… - Comenzó Sakura llamando la atención de los 2 chicos.

-¿Qué le pasa Sakura_chan? – Preguntó Naruto seriamente temiendo la respuesta.

-…Está muerta.- Dijo bajando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos dejando escapar dos finas lágrimas.

Sasuke se quedó toda la noche junto a la cama sosteniendo fuertemente la fría mano de la primera mujer que amo en su vida, siendo acompañado por sus mejores amigos Naruto y Sakura, quienes se sentían unos completos inútiles. Cuando amaneció comenzaron a planear el funeral para esa misma noche. Avisaron a sus conocidos, quienes al recibir la noticia una inmensa tristeza invadía sus corazones y en algunos casos se escapaba de sus ojos en forma de saladas gotas.

Llegó la noche, al igual que aquel no deseado funeral ya que eso significaba que sería la última vez que podrían ver a esa persona y por lo tanto tendrían que darle un último adiós. Estaban todos vestidos de negro y se podía ver en sus ojos lo tristes que estaban, sobre todo el equipo Kakashi incluyendo a Sai quien aunque en un principio no le agradaba al Uchiha con el tiempo fue aceptándolo como parte del equipo.

Sakura lloraba en silencio tratando de borrar todo el dolor e impotencia que sentía al no poder hacer nada por el ojinegro. Naruto no tenía ese singular brillo en los ojos, se sentía impotente por ser un inútil en esa situación, sabiendo que su mejor amigo estaba sufriendo mucho y empezó a temblar levemente; Shion tomó su mano para transmitirle un poco de apoyo. Kakashi permanecía con un semblante serio ocultando el leve enojo que sentía, el sabía perfectamente lo mucho que había sufrido su alumno y ahora el destino se burlaba de él al quitarle nuevamente a una persona que amaba. Sasuke estaba más que destrozado, fingía oír el discurso de la Hokage en honor a la persona fallecida, pero cualquiera podría decir fácilmente que eso no era así con tan sólo mirar los ojos tan vacíos que poseía en esos momentos.

Estaba ausente a todo lo que estaba a su alrededor recordando una y otra vez los momentos que estuvo con ella, sus abrazos, su dulce sonrisa. Miró por última vez el ataúd de mármol blanco mientras era puesto en aquel frío y oscuro agujero. Antes de que fuera sepultado varias personas lanzaron ahí hermosas rosas blancas deseando que descansara en paz, otras esperaron a que terminaran de enterrarlo y colocaron ramos de flores adornando la tumba. Después de hacer un último rezo por el alma de esa persona, la gente comenzó a retirarse dándole su más sentido pésame al Uchiha, quien todavía tenía la mirada vacía.

En ese momento comenzó a llover, pero él no se iba, al igual que su equipo. Sasuke se arrodillo frente a la lápida y sobre aquella tumba fría, lloró todo el dolor que guardaba en su pecho. Sus amigos sólo se dedicaban a verlo, no tenían idea de que hacer en esa situación, si "ella" estuviera aquí al menos sabría como consolarlo. Fue entonces cuando se distinguió a la distancia una silueta que se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellos. Al ver quien era sólo pudieron sonreír, por que sabían que "ella" podría ayudar a su amigo que seguía arrodillado ajeno a quien había llegado. Los hombres del equipo llegaron hasta "ella" y con la mirada le dijeron "Te lo encargamos", para luego caminar hacia la salida. Sakura se le acercó con pasos lentos, en su mirada se veía una mezcla de tristeza, enojo y envidia. Cuando quedaron frente a frente la miró fijamente unos segundos para después cerrar los ojos mientras suspiraba y al abrirlos mostraban resignación.

-Cuídalo mucho, lo dejo en tus manos.- Dijo Sakura con voz suave y una leve sonrisa para luego seguir los pasos de sus compañeros e irse de ese lugar tan triste.

Luego de esa pequeña charla, volteó hacia donde estaba el ojinegro, en cuanto lo vio su corazón se estrujó. Jamás lo había visto así, tan frágil y destrozado.

Sasuke POV

¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto? Y pensar que sus últimos meses de vida yo estuve en una misión. Como quisiera poder regresar el tiempo para poder volver a escuchar su dulce voz llamándome una vez más.

-Sasuke… kun- Abrí levemente mis ojos aún vacíos "Esa voz es de…" pensé mientras giraba la cabeza lentamente y ahí estaba, parecía cansada ya que jadeaba un poco y su respiración era un poco acelerada, la lluvia seguía empapándonos, su cabello chorreaba.

-¿Que haces aquí?- Mi voz parecía tan distante, como la de un zombi.

-Etto… acabo de llegar… así que…-

Ya veo, en cuanto se enteró vino corriendo. Eso explica por que aún trae el equipaje. Caminó hasta la lápida y suavemente depositó un hermoso lirio blanco. Sonreí levemente al recordar que ese era un gusto que compartían, las dos decían que era su flor favorita. Vi que sus labios se movían diciendo algo que no entendí para después mirarme. Se me acercó lentamente y cuando estuvo frente a mí pude notar que sus ojos estaban un poco rojos, de seguro mientras venía estaba llorando y todavía lo estaba haciendo. ¿Cómo las puedo diferenciar de las gotas de lluvia? Ni siquiera yo lo sé, pero sus lágrimas me parecen más puras, como las de un ángel. Que un ángel tan bueno y dulce como ella llore por la pena de un demonio como yo es algo extraño. Suavemente me abrazó, estaba completamente empapada, pero aún así… se sentía muy cálida. Correspondí ese gesto con fuerza mostrando así que en serio lo necesitaba, pero no tanta como para lastimar a aquel ser que trae un poco de luz a mi vida llena de oscuridad.

-Es hora de irnos Sasuke_kun, volveremos mañana.- Murmuró con voz suave, a lo que yo sólo pude asentir y dejarme llevar por su mano que estaba entrelazada con la mía.

Mi vida siempre ha estado llena de oscuridad, siempre me equivoco al creer que hago lo correcto. Poco a poco el ser humano que era fue reemplazado por un monstruo al que sólo le importaba el poder y la venganza y fue así que me convertí en un demonio, uno al que no le importaba tener que matar gente inocente con tal de poder llegar a su objetivo.

Cuando creí que mi alma y mi corazón estaban completamente marchitos, llegó "ella" a iluminar el camino de una criatura tan despreciable como yo. Me ayudo a encontrar la paz y tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba y fue así como mi lado humano pudo salir de nuevo. Y ahora que me sumergí de nuevo en la penumbra, aparece para ayudarme. No puedo evitar sonreír ante esto, realmente te debo mucho.

Me paré de repente a lo que tú me miraste algo confundida, te jalé hacia mí y besé esos labios tan dulces que tienes, nunca me han gustado los dulces, pero éste es el único que jamás me cansaré de probar. Alejo mi rostro del tuyo y veo con un eje de diversión tu expresión sorprendida y como un leve rubor aparece en tus mejillas para luego sonreírme como sólo tú sabes hacerlo.

-Gracias por todo… Hinata.- Volvió a mirarme un poco confundida, ni siquiera sabes todo lo que hiciste por mí, realmente eres única. Sólo pude sonreír y tirar suavemente de su mano para salir de ese lugar tan deprimente.

Fin POV

Todo esto era observado por una hermosa mujer de cabello y ojos negros, tenía una sonrisa radiante adornando su rostro. Seguía lloviendo pero ella estaba completamente seca. Cerró los ojos por un momento recordando lo que "ella" le había dicho cuando tocó su lápida.

"Lamento mucho llegar tarde… pero… puede irse en paz, no se preocupe por Sasuke… yo lo cuidaré por usted… Mikoto_san".

-Confío en ti para cuidar a mi hijo, Hinata Hyuuga. Sé que harás un estupendo trabajo.- Murmuró al aire para luego ir a descansar en paz, después de todo ya no tenía nada pendiente que hacer.

FIN

¿Q tal les pareció? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo?

Dejenme sus opiniones xfavor

Incluso los q no tienen cuenta pueden hacerlo

Así q no sean tímidos…

M encantara leer lo q piensan acerca d mi trabajo

Hasta la próxima….


End file.
